


Breakfast in Bed

by Sockers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockers/pseuds/Sockers
Summary: Alex surprises Maggie with breakfast in bed
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Breakfast in Bed

"Thanks Jessy," Alex said work a grin as she placed the insulated bag into the storage holder of the motorcycle "I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Al" the man answered as the redhead pulled the helmet over her head and swung her leg over the bike, getting ready to leave "I'll see you Friday?" 

"Of course" she answered, shouting a little over the sound of the engine she had just turned over, before she sped out of the industrial yard and onto the interstate.

  
  
  


Maggie stretched as she stirred, rolling over and reaching out for her wife, pouting to herself as she realised Alex's side of the bed was cold and she was alone in the bed. She squinted at the sun as she opened her eyes, a smile breaking out across her face as she spotted Alex on the other side of the room, stripping out of her jeans and T-shirt and pulling the hoodie she'd slept in the night back on. 

"Morning baby" Maggie managed to say between yawns.

"Good morning babe" Alex smiled as she picked up the insulated bag off the floor and carried it over to the bed, placing it between herself and Maggie as she climbed into bed, sitting up against the headboard, leaning down to kiss her wife softly.

Maggie eyed the bag on the bed curiously, sitting up against the headboard beside her wife, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. 

"What've you been up to, Danvers?" 

"Nothing much, I got us some breakfast" Alex answered simply as she grabbed the bag once more without moving too much so that Maggie didn't have to move again. 

Alex kissed Maggie's head the best she could at that angle as Maggie quietly watched Alex unzip the bag and started pulling out brown paper bags and the matching Supergirl thermos' they'd had for years. 

"One vegan dirty chai" the redhead said as she offered Maggie a thermos which was accepted gratefully with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. The brunette wrapped her hands around the metal, savouring the warmth, before popping open the lid and inhaling the scent of the spiced drink. 

While Maggie was taking her first sip of the drink she spotted the logo that was on the paper bag that Alex was placing on Maggie's lap. 

"Babe!"

"Yes, Sawyer?"

"That bakery is 45 minutes away!"

"It is"

"How- how did..." she trailed off feeling overwhelmed, but a smile on her face and tears in her eyes because even now, after all these years together, Alex was doing things to make her smile, to make her feel special, and to remind her how loved she is. 

"I grabbed the thermos' from the kitchen and the bag to keep everything warm and jumped on the bike and went to the Bakery and came back" Alex replied easily, as if she'd only gone as far as the kitchen in their apartment, rather than a city over. 

"Why did you-'

"Because I love you" 

Maggie shifted a little in the bed so she could turn to face her wife, bringing a hand up to her face and stroking the skin beneath her hand softly with her thumb before leaning up and kissing soft lips.

"I love you too"

"I got you your usual, Little Island on an everything bagel, extra avocado cause you're gross. There's also brownies and donuts and there's a second dirty chai for each of us" 

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice, Sawyer"

The two sat quietly, kissing between bites of bagel and sips of coffee.

"Wait!" Maggie exclaimed

"Yes?"

"It's only 9:27"

"And?"

"The bakery doesn't open till 9 and you'd already been there and back before then"

"It helps that Jessy owns it"

Maggie smiled as she fondly thought of Jessy, the pizza delivery guy from years ago that they and the rest of the Superfriends would always tip well. They had watched him grow from a gangly teenager with a massive crush on James, to a handsome young man who had finally grown out the beard he'd wanted and could put Alex to the test when it came to strength. He'd gone to college to study and had dropped out after the little bakery he'd started as a side business out of his house to help pay bills with his college sweetheart who had since become his husband, became a hotspot and had outgrown their kitchen. He'd bought a factory in an industrial estate and the business had boomed, especially once it became common knowledge Supergirl would frequent the bakery. 

Alex and Maggie had gone to his wedding, and he and his husband had gone to theirs, as well as the rest of the Superfriends. The couple had also become regular fixtures and game nights.

Maggie reached out for the second thermos full of dirty chai - a drink she'd originally argued was sacrilege but had come to love it after she'd accidentally grabbed her wife's mug one morning -and cradled the warm mug in her hands as she shifted to rest her head on Alex’s shoulder and nuzzled against her shoulder once more.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags”


End file.
